Viva La Raza?
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: After what Chavo did, a certain diva helps Eddie get back on his feet. Dawn and Eddie


Title: Viva la Raza  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Author's note: After what Chavo did to Eddie, I felt the need to write this. Also, I want to make one thing clear. To Leah, I apologize for what I said about Chavo. I know very well that this is just a storyline and that in real life they are on good terms. I just meant it as in his character. Again, I am sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh I feel so weak. I don't own a thing  
  
  
  
"Eddie, I am so sorry," Kurt softly said, looking at Eddie. Kurt sat next to Eddie on the table while the EMT checked on the cut above Eddie's eye. "Eddie, I can't tell you how sorry I am," Kurt repeated, trying to get Eddie's attention. But Eddie wasn't listening. Hell, he wasn't even hearing anything at all. He was to distraught about the whole encounter he just had with Chavo in the ring. Kurt sighed and ran his hand over his bald head.  
  
"Eddie, I can't help but feel like this is my fault. You were right last week. This was none of my business and I should not have stuck my nose were it did not belong," Kurt admitted, shaking his head. Eddie sniffled somewhat, but did not comment on anything that was said. "Eddie, you were right. I can't believe I underestimated Chavo like that. I never thought he would do anything like this," Kurt continued, still keeping his gaze locked on Eddie's face.  
  
Kurt nearly burst into tears at the sight he saw. Eddie was crying, and shaking like crazy. Kurt knew that Eddie was trying hard to keep his composure, Eddie was always good at doing that. Kurt sighed and laid his hand on Eddie's shoulder. "Eddie, I'm sorry that I didn't let you tear Chavo apart," Kurt concluded. Eddie was breathing hard, his whole body trembling. Tears were falling out of his eyes, blood dripping slowly from his cut. Kurt stood up and looked at Eddie. "I'm sorry," Kurt said and walked away. Eddie sniffled, gazing off into far space.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurt sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hall. He couldn't help but feel responsible for the whole thing that happened. "I shouldn't have interfered," Kurt mumbled to himself, looking at the floor. He felt horrible, he was the cause of this. Sure, it was kind of obvious that Los Guerreros were falling apart, but maybe it would have gone smoother if they did this on his own.  
  
"Stupid me," he mumbled on, kicking his feet to and fro. He raised his head at the sound of a door opening. Kurt lifted his head, and found himself cursing under his breath, wishing he wasn't there. In front of him was none other than Eddie's girlfriend, Dawn Marie. She slightly gasped at the sight of him, but that expression quickly turned into anger.  
  
She shook her head and tried to walk away, but Kurt held her by her arm. "Dawn please. I need to talk to you," Dawn said. Dawn shot him a look. "You've done enough talking Kurt. Why don't you just do us all a favor and shut up," she said and tried to walk away, but Kurt still held her. He sighed and looked at her.  
  
"Dawn, listen. I thought it was for the best when I talked to them," Kurt began, but Dawn held her hand up. She softly laughed. "Yeah Kurt, everything you do has your best intentions right? You do everything hoping the best result will come out of it right?" Dawn practically yelled. Kurt looked down to the ground, ashamed. He knew she was right.  
  
"It was none of business. I should not have intervened," he said, looking at his feet. Dawn took a step forward and violently lifted Kurt by his chin, causing him to look up at her. "You look at me when I am talking to you. You would think that after the things that happened in the past, you would have learned to mind your own business Kurt. I am really disappointed in you," she said, trying not to sound so rough.  
  
Kurt's eyes dropped, too afraid to look at her, but she lifted his chin again. "You know Kurt, this is exactly why we broke up. Because of your best intentions. It has broken us up, and now you have broken a family up," Dawn yelled, tears in her eyes. Kurt shook his head. "It was on the verge of happening anyway," Kurt said, in an attempt to cover for himself.  
  
Dawn slowly licked her lips. She then took in a deep breath. "That may have been true Kurt, but you had no business in this whatsoever. Because of you this happened on national television," she softly said. She looked at Kurt and wiped a tear away from her eye. "I lost you because of your intentions, don't make me lose Eddie as well," she tearfully concluded and walked away.  
  
Kurt watched, knowing all to well that she was right. He had lost her, and he had probably screwed it up for her and Eddie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn stomped her way down the hall, heading back to Eddie. She was probably the only person that could get through to Eddie in the state he was in. She knew very well that Eddie was probably giving the EMT's a bad time. "Oh god baby, I'm on my way," she thought to herself as she quickly walked to the place where Eddie was. Dawn sniffled a bit, trying desperately not to cry. She had hoped she didn't bump into Kurt.  
  
She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was somehow happy that Kurt did intervene that led to the happenings of the night. It was obvious that Chavo would do this sooner or later, and she was happy that it finally happened. Dawn never really liked Chavo, but she never said anything to Eddie about it. Eddie loved Chavo, and Dawn didn't want it to come to a point where he had to choose between the two.  
  
But it seemed like that would never happen, now that Chavo had finally turned on Eddie. Dawn knew that Eddie was taking this very hard, and she was going to try her damn hardest to make Eddie feel better, but at that specific moment it seemed impossible. Dawn stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Chavo.  
  
He was sitting on the top of the low rider, bragging to Sean O Haire and Rhyno how he beat Eddie to a bloody pulp. A fire fumed within her when he heard him mock Eddie for crying.  
  
"Oh Chavito! Please don't hurt me!" Chavo imitated, making crying noises. Rhyno started to laugh. "That was classic," he said, giving Chavo a high five. Dawn walked up behind Chavo and pulled him off the hood by his shoulder. She placed her hands on her hips, giving Chavo an evil look. "What the fuck do you want, you 2 cent whore?" Chavo asked, wiping the spot where Dawn touched him. Dawn crossed her arms over her chest, but she said nothing.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" Chavo asked again, feeling very impatient. Dawn shook her head. "You must be really proud of yourself," Dawn said. Chavo smiled. "Of course I am. I am better than my piece of shit uncle," Chavo harshly remarked. Dawn took in a deep breath. "He is more of a man you will ever be," she sofly hissed and turned to walk away, but Chavo grabbed her by her arm.  
  
"What did you just say?" he asked, still holding her. Dawn scoffed. "No matter how hard you try, you will never be as big or proud as Eddie. He carried you through all of this. If I remember correctly, Eddie pinned in almost every tag team match. Eddie gave you that title. Without Eddie you are nothing," Dawn said. Chavo breathed hard, not really liking what Dawn was saying.  
  
"And who the hell do you think you are, telling me this?" Chavo roared. Dawn arched an eyebrow up. "I am the one that stays with the one I love. I am the woman that will respect and honor the man I love. And I am the woman that had the guts to tell you the shit you needed to hear!" Dawn hissed. Chavo smirked. "I am much better than Eddie. He needed me all along. I kept him popular all this time," he said.  
  
Dawn gave him a small. "Yeah, you never even won the Cruiserweight Championship. What makes you think you can win anything at all?" she laughed. Chavo was getting frustrated. He could hear Sean and Rhyno laughing at him from behind. "Yeah well, at least I didn't sleep my way to the top," Chavo harshly remark, pulling at Dawn's skirt. This pissed Dawn off very much She took in a deep breath and gave Chavo the hardest slap she had ever given in her life.  
  
Chavo touched his cheek, unable to believe what just happened. "You bitch!" he yelled. He was about to lung at Dawn, but Sean O' Haire held him back. Dawn give him a small smile. "Have a nice life Chavo. It wont be lasting long," she said and walked away, heading back were she needed to go. She headed to Eddie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn entered Eddie's dressing room, looking around for her boyfriend. "Baby?" Dawn called out. Dawn was told that Eddie wandered back to the dressing room after his bruise got stitched up. "Honey?" Dawn called out again, looking around the room. She stopped and listened. She heard the showerhead running, so she made her way to the stall.  
  
She nearly cried at the sight. Eddie was sitting on the floor under the showerhead, the water just washing over him. He still had his tights on, and the bandage from his cut was soaking wet, the blood passing through it. Eddie was fidgeting with his fingers, looking like a boy that had just been scolded by his mother. He was mumbling something inaudible, shaking his head repeatedly.  
  
Dawn turned off the showerhead and squatted down so that she and Eddie were at level. "Eddie?" she carefully said, hoping he would look up at her. "I'm sorry abuela (grandma). I tried to talk to Chavito, but he wouldn't listen," Eddie softly said. Dawn pressed her lips together, her heart breaking at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Honey?" she called again. "I don't know what I did wrong. I'm sorry," she softly said again. Dawn sniffled, not knowing what to do. She gently placed her finger under Eddie's chin and lifted it so that he would look at her. She nearly burst in tears. Eddie looked so sad, yet so innocent. His tears were shining in his swollen red eyes, and his breath was uneasy. "Dawn," he whimpered. Dawn cupped his face with both hands and laid her forehead to his.  
  
"It's ok sweety," she softly said, trying her damn hardest to stay strong. "It's all my fault," he said. Dawn pulled away from him, not believing what he was saying. "Baby, you didn't do anything wrong," she said. Eddie shook his head. He tried to get up, but he lost his balance, falling on his butt. "Ay Caramba," he hissed in pain. "Let me help you," Dawn said, but Eddie pushed her off.  
  
"I can do it myself!" he yelled, getting up. He held on to the bar, holding his bruised ribs. Dawn could see that he was having trouble. She tried to help him again, but he stopped her. "I am not a useless animal that needs tending too!" he yelled. Dawn gave him a sympathetic look. "Eddie please," she pleaded. Eddie was fuming, his red face said it all.  
  
"So you think I am useless now, heh? After what Chavito did, I am stupid right!" he yelled. Dawn shook her head. "No sweety," she began, but Eddie cut her off. "Yes I am stupid. Stupid enough not to see this coming," he said, tears falling out of his eyes. Dawn took in a deep breath. "Kurt was right. Chavo was the only one that stayed by me. And now I have lost that," Eddie cried. Dawn took in a deep breath.  
  
"You still have me. Does that count for something?" she carefully asked. Eddie looked at her, his soft eyes meeting hers. "Why do you want me?" Eddie asked. Dawn gave him a soft smile. "Look in the mirror and you will see exactly why," she said. Eddie looked in the mirror and frowned. "I don't see it," he shamefully said, ducking his head down. Dawn walked up behind him and rubbed the sides of his arms.  
  
"Look in the mirror. Do you know what I see?" she asked. Eddie shook his head. "I see a man that loves himself. I see a caring man. A man that has proved himself time and time again," Dawn began, stroking the top of Eddie's head lightly. Eddie shook his head. "I see a man that has given his all to the people he loved, mind body and soul. I see a man that has no fault," she added. Eddie looked into the mirror and pressed his lips together. Dawn smiled. "I see the man that I love," she whispered into his ear.  
  
Eddie turned around and looked into Dawn's eyes. "So you wont leave me like Chavo?" he carefully asked. Dawn smiled. "You will have to kill me first," she smiled. Eddie softly smiled. "Thank you," he whispered and kissed the top of her nose.  
  
Dawn shook her head. "No, thank you," she said and kissed him softly.  
  
  
  
Ok, that was it. I am one of the very very very few people that have Eddie muses so I put them to work. It was not my intention to bash Kurt, but he did cause some of it. I thought this storyline is being played out perfectly.  
  
I hope you like it. 


End file.
